


Who wants to play a game?

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Horror AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, ready or not au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: After Michael and Alex’s wedding, Michael has to participate in a certain Manes family tradition. Or the Ready or Not Malex AU.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Time After Time: A Roswell New Mexico Alternate Era AU Event





	Who wants to play a game?

“It’s just a silly superstition,” Michael says, tying Alex’s tie carefully. “It’s the boogeyman, making you all scared of what happens if you anger the family, if you don’t marry the right person. It’s designed to make you all loyal to each other.” And, finally, he’s finished with the tie. He pats it carefully, “You look perfect.”

And Alex does look perfect, dressed in a suit, rather than the dress blues he’d left behind him months ago, along with the Air Force. Michael can’t quite believe he’s finally married to this man, that he has Alex as his family now, officially. “What if you’re wrong?” Alex asks, voice unsure in a way that Michael isn’t used to. Alex has always been the steady one of the two of them, the one Michael could lean on whenever he needed, though Michael has tried to reciprocate as much as he can.

“I’m not. And, after tonight, you’ll be free of them. You’re already free of the name, Alex Guerin,” he pauses to return the smile that Alex gives him at that. “We’re a few hours away from freedom.”

Alex frowns at that, “If it happens-”

“I know. If it happens, which it won’t, because all I have to do is demonstrate my willingness to play the game at all, I wait in the servants’ corridors for the signal. You’ll unlock the doors and windows. I just need to make it out the gate and down the road to my truck.”

“I wish you wouldn’t insist on-”

“It’s already done,” Michael smiles at him, leaning forward for a kiss, surprised at the way Alex pulls away.

“I’m serious. If it happens, you run. You do not wait for me. You do not come back for me. You get out of here.”

“Okay,” Michael agrees easily, absolutely certain that Alex is scared for nothing. He’s always been a bit over-protective of Michael, after all. Not that Michael minds that at all. He grew up in the system, being bounced from foster home to foster home without any family to speak of that cared what happened to him. Until he met Alex Manes. Now Alex Guerin.

* * *

Alex’s family intimidates Michael. Jesse, Alex’s father, always looks like he’s prepared to kill someone. Michael had gleaned quite a bit from pieces of information he’s gotten from Alex over the years. He’s certain he doesn’t know the extent of it, but he knows Jesse Manes was abusive toward Alex and his other sons. That he desperately wanted to mold them in his own image. He managed to force Alex into the military, though Alex hasn’t told him how he succeeded and Michael won’t pry. He also knows Jesse hates that Alex is gay. That he’s now married to a man. Not that Alex would have to tell him any of that with the disgust on Jesse’s face whenever he looks at them.

Alex’s brothers are various degrees of terrifying, from Harlan, who reminds Michael of a younger version of Jesse, controlling and cruel, to Gregory, who is tall and dumb, but reminds Michael of all the nasty jocks he went to school with, to Flint, who just seems miserable, but does what he’s told. All three of them had sent their wives home with their kids shortly after the reception was over. So now it’s just Michael, Alex, and four military men.

They’re all gathered in yet another room filled with expensive paintings and furniture that Michael couldn’t imagine owning.

It just makes him miss his little home with Alex even more. He’s always known Alex came from money, but he also knows his husband refused to touch a cent of it, that he thinks of it as blood money and he’ll be happy to return to the small, comfortable home they made together.

Alex is a steady presence at Michael’s side and, though he can feel his husband’s tension, he draws strength and comfort from him.

Jesse Manes leads them into another room, to a large, circular table, and gestures for them to sit around it.

Michael smiles at the way Alex pulls his chair closer to Michael’s so they are pressed against each other, a unified front.

Jesse starts to tell the story that Michael knows is supposed to be brand new to him, but that Alex had filled him in on. A family tradition that their superstitions say gives them fortune and good health. A tradition in which anyone who marries into the family has to draw a card from this old box and play the game written on it.

Alex has told him of the rumor of a game that has not been played in his lifetime, that he’s not sure any of his brothers, or even his father, have witnessed. Hide and Seek.

Michael had laughed when Alex said it. And the rest of it was so absurd. The idea that the person who draws Hide and Seek would be hunted by the entire family until either the clock struck midnight or one of them killed the person after some elaborate ritual? Ridiculous.

So, when he’s given the box, he expects to draw something silly like Go Fish or Checkers. Instead, out comes the one card that Alex feared.

He can feel his husband freeze next to him, the way he’s almost imperceptibly shaking.

“Okay. You guys, what, count to 20?” Michael says, forcing a joke.

“Something like that,” Jesse Manes replies. And the look on Jesse’s face, like he’s so pleased and can’t wait to get started, confirms that this is exactly what Alex feared. What he had told Alex he was being silly to worry about. The fear he had talked and pleaded his husband into disregarding.

Michael stands after the rest of them do. He leans toward Alex, whose dark eyes are filled with tears. He’s never seen Alex terrified like this. “Hey,” he whispers, cupping his husband’s face in his hands, stroking. “I’ll see you after,” he promises, leaning forward the rest of the way to press his lips against Alex’s immobile ones.

He forces himself to act like everything is normal as he leaves the room, waiting for the door to shut behind him before he runs up the stairs to the guest room he and Alex were meant to share.

He kicks off his dress shoes, shoving them into his suitcase, and pulls out the running shoes Alex had insisted on packing, in spite of Michael’s teasing. He digs further into the bag, pulling out the case Alex kept in there, typing in the code. It pops open and Michael quickly takes out one of the guns, sliding the clip into place and grabbing the box of ammo, sliding it into his pocket. There’s another gun in there for Alex, as well as more ammo. He had insisted on being prepared, after all.

He’s certain his time is almost up when he buries the box under their clothes again, grabs the burner phone out of the suitcase pocket, and closes the suitcase, double checking to make sure it looks undisturbed.

Then he walks over to the fireplace, pressing against the wall exactly where Alex showed him, and steps into the servants’ hallway, sliding the hidden door closed behind him.

It’s quiet and dusty, but surprisingly well-lit, inside the servants’ hallway. Michael is careful to move quietly, following the directions Alex had pleaded with him to memorize until he’s right outside the kitchen. Then he sits down and waits in silence for Alex’s signal.

* * *

Alex waits until the rest of his family leaves the room. He knows they’ve left Gregory to guard him, but they didn’t really think about any of it, thankfully. They didn’t even think to take his phone from him. So he slides that out of his pocket and lifts up his pants leg. He has a burner phone stashed too, but he’s not going for that yet. Instead, he unwinds the cord he taped to his prosthetic and walks to the security panel in the room, plugging into it and getting started.

It’s not hard to hack his dad’s security. Jesse Manes has very little understanding of technology and had an amateur set it up. Really, there aren’t many people who could set it up so Alex couldn’t penetrate it. And none who would work on a home security system.

So it doesn’t take long for Alex to turn off the cameras. Or to unlock all the doors and windows. That’s when he quickly sends Michael a text with his burner phone, trusting that he remembered to grab his own burner and leave it on silent.

He can’t let himself think about the rest of it. What comes next, what if it fails? He had already failed the moment he gave in to Michael’s sweet smiles. Once Michael kissed him, it was too late. Alex would already give him anything he wanted. And give anything to keep him safe. Even when those two things were diametrically opposed. Of course, he still knows it’s his fault that he gave in again, agreed to a wedding, went through with it. He should have walked away, left Michael alive and safe, rather than bringing him into Alex’s twisted family.

He shakes his head. It’s too late for should haves. It’s done. All he can do now is give Michael a route of escape.

Finally, he gets a text in response and starts to work on the gate. It’s a bit more complicated to trick it into opening, but, once it’s done, Alex uploads the virus into the security system and slides his phone and the cord into his pocket. He’s just about to make his own exit when the door opens.

Gregory stands there, weapon trained on him. “What did you do, Alex?”

* * *

It’s surprisingly easy to make it out of the house. Once he gets the text from Alex’s burner and texts back, it’s just one door into the empty, spotless kitchen. And then across the room to another door to the outside. Michael is more concerned about making it across the lawn. If someone is watching, they’ll spot him easily. All he can do is sprint as fast as he can for the gates and hope for the best. He’s grateful that Alex somehow managed to coerce him into training with him or he’d never be able to do this.

Of course, Alex hadn’t admitted that was what it was, merely asking Michael to help him get used to running on his new blade. And, with the tight running shorts he wore, it wasn’t exactly difficult for him to convince Michael to join him.

Michael slows down once he escapes the gates, jogging along the side of the road, past the house.

He finds his truck right where Alex left it. It’s old and beat up, blue paint chipped and weathered with age, but it was the first home that was truly _his_.

He pulls out his keys as he walks toward it. Alex had told him to go. That he would catch up, but he can’t expect Michael to leave without him, can he? What if something goes wrong and he can’t get out too?

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he sees Harlan Manes step out of the darkness, gun pointed directly at him.

“What?” he asks when he sees Michael’s face. “You think we didn’t know Alex was too soft for this?”

* * *

Alex is tied to a chair, prosthetic taken from him, when Harlan drags Michael into the room.

His curls are stained and matted with blood, probably a blow to the head, and he’s unconscious. But Alex can see that he’s still breathing.

Jesse looks entirely too excited as they maneuver Michael’s limp form onto the table and tie him to it.

Alex tamps down on the urge to fight against his restraints, well aware that it would do no good. Without his prosthetic, he’s not going to be able to get far, even if he succeeds. And his father knows it.

No, he’s failed Michael. And his father is going to make him watch as they kill him.

The man who was there for Alex through everything in spite of what his family was, who took care of him through the loss of his leg, who stood by him and _loved_ him when Alex was certain he didn’t deserve it.

And Alex has to watch him being tied to that table.

His father gets out an old book and starts to read something in Latin, stumbling over the wording and pronunciation in painfully obvious ways that would have Alex rolling his eyes if he weren’t so terrified of what comes next.

And then his father and brothers all lift chalices to their lips and drink. Jesse grabs his knife and it starts in its downward arc toward Michael’s chest and Alex has never felt more powerless in his life. He _did_ this. It’s his fault.

Somehow, impossibly, or maybe just improbably, Michael is rolling to the side, out of the way of the blade and his father and two of his brothers, Gregory and Harlan, are doubling over in pain, unable to stop him.

Flint is moving fast, over to Alex’s side, untying him and then, oh, fuck, Michael is there, still alive and whole, bruised and bloody, but so very beautiful.

“What did you do to them?” Michael asks as Flint finishes untying Alex and hands him his prosthetic.

“Drugged them. Enough to slow them down,” Flint replies quickly. “You’ve got to go!”

“Not that I’m complaining,” Alex asks as Michael tries to help him get his prosthetic back on as fast as possible with trembling fingers. “But why are you helping us?”

“I couldn’t do anything when we were kids. Dad told me to protect you when you were just a baby, but then… What he did… I couldn’t protect you. You got out okay anyway and I thought that, maybe, it’d be enough, but this…” Flint waves his hand at the table as Michael helps Alex to his feet. “I couldn’t be a part of doing this to you.”

“You know what will happen to you,” Alex says quickly, thinking about the horror stories he’s heard of what’s happened to other families like theirs.

Flint just shrugs, “It’s worth it.”

Alex is so relieved that Michael doesn’t ask what they are talking about, merely pulling him toward the door. “We need to get out of here.”

Alex nods, moving as fast as he can at Michael’s side.

They’re almost to the front door when a form rushes in front of it, blocking it.

Alex quickly pushes Michael behind him, standing as tall as he can, trying to protect him.

He can hear the old grandfather clock down the hall start to chime as Jesse shouts, “Get out of the way, son!”

He closes his eyes and stands still as a statue, counting down the chimes, hoping it’s midnight, hoping that he’s helped Michael for long enough that he’ll be safe. It doesn’t matter what happens to him, his fate was sealed the second Michael drew that card, but Michael… Michael might still make it out of this alive.

 _Ten_. He hears the safety click off. _Eleven_. Jesse cocks the gun. _Twelve._

And then silence.

He opens his eyes to see his father seizing in front of him for just a few seconds before he hits the ground, eyes empty.

The loud bang of the gun going off makes him jump, but it’s not pointed at them anymore. He can see the hole in the wall where the bullet hit it.

Alex finally takes a deep breath and turns around.

* * *

Alex looks far too calm when he turns to face Michael.

“What’s going on?” Michael asks, eyes darting between Jesse Manes, dead on the floor, and Alex.

“Midnight,” Alex explains, like it’s supposed to make sense to Michael. “You made it.” He takes a deep breath, and, suddenly, Michael can see all the pain and fear that Alex is hiding beneath the surface. “I’m sorry. I never should have brought you into this. I- You almost died because of _me_.”

“Alex-”

“Please, just listen, Michael,” Alex’s tone is becoming more frantic. “Everything is in your name. The account numbers, info, passwords, everything you need, are in the safe in our bedroom. The code is your birthday. I know that’s not secure, so please change it to something you’ll remember when you get home.”

That’s when Michael gets it. Alex is saying goodbye. Whatever happened to Jesse is going to happen to him.

“I love you. And you deserve so much better than me. I’m sorry-”

“Shut up,” Michael interrupts him, pulling Alex close. “You’re my family. Not theirs. You’re not a Manes. You’re not. You never were. You can’t-” He buries his face in Alex’s neck, inhaling that familiar, beloved scent. “I _love_ you. And I’m so sorry, Alex. I never should have pushed you into-”

“It’s not your fault, Michael,” Alex’s fingers are in his curls. “Please don’t blame yourself. You’re the best thing I’ve ever-” Michael can feel more than hear his sob. And then Alex pulls away, his face tear stained, but calm. “You should go. You shouldn’t see this.”

“Fuck, Alex, I’m not gonna leave you,” Michael says. His brain supplies him with the not so helpful reminder ‘ _til death_ ’ and he wants to scream and curse at the injustice of the world. But, instead, he pulls Alex into the nearest room and onto a couch. He sits on the end and pulls Alex onto it as best he can, encouraging him to rest his head in Michael’s lap. And then he just strokes Alex’s soft hair and waits for the end.

When the clock strikes 12:15 am, Alex sits up. “I don’t- Why didn’t-” He shakes his head, looking at Michael. “Wait here,” he heads out into the hall, returning a moment later with Jesse’s gun and handing it to Michael. “If anyone other than me walks through that door, I want you to shoot them, understood?”

Michael nods, watching as Alex heads back into the hall.

After a moment, he stands, walking around the room. Toward the bookshelf.

He pulls out a familiar book, one he remembers looking at right after the wedding. Opens it up, skims the pages. It’s a family tree of sorts, listing names, spouses, children.

Michael moves forward to the last page with anything entered on it.

Underneath Jesse and his ex-wife’s names are the children’s names.

Harlan Manes, Gregory Manes, Flint Manes, Alex Manes, all followed by birth dates. And then Harlan Manes and Brittany Manes, followed by their kids’ names and birth dates. Gregory Manes and Sabrina Manes, followed by their son’s name and birth date. Flint Manes and Heather Manes. And then, right at the end of the page, where he and Alex had signed their names, Alex Guerin and Michael Guerin.

He hears a noise behind him and turns to find Alex standing there. “They’re all…” Alex’s voice is soft. “I don’t understand why I’m not-”

Michael holds out the book to him, “I think I do.”

Alex takes the book from him and reads down the page before looking up. “You think it’s really that simple?”

Michael shrugs and takes the book from Alex, sliding it back into place on the bookshelf, “Take me home, Alex Guerin.”


End file.
